Implantable pulse generators, such as pacemakers, defibrillators, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (“ICD”) and neurostimulators, provide electrotherapy via implantable medical leads to nerves, such as those nerves found in cardiac tissue, the spinal column, the brain, etc. Electrotherapy is provided in the form of electrical signals, which are generated in the pulse generator and travel via the lead's conductors to the electrotherapy treatment site.
Patients may benefit from electrotherapy treatments to be proposed in the future. However, current conventional lead manufacturing technology has generally limited the extent to which leads can be reduced in size and the elements or features that can be carried on leads.
There is a need in the art for a lead having a configuration that allows the lead to have a reduced size and which is capable of supporting elements or features in a variety of configurations. There is also a need in the art for a method of manufacturing such a lead.